


Something Domestic

by jeongui



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Also Minho the perfect boyfriend, Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Minho the baby expert, Yang Jeongin as Chans actual baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongui/pseuds/jeongui
Summary: Jisung somehow gets himself roped into babysitting his seven-month-old nephew on the day he already has plans with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 30
Kudos: 403
Collections: drop everything and read this





	Something Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one video where Minho is amazing with that little baby TT TT

"What? But—" Jisung says, trying to make sense of what Chan is rambling frantically about on the other end of the line. "Hyung! Just slow down, what happened?"

He glances into the living room where Minho is looking at him with a concerned expression before he reaches for the remote to turn down the movie they had been watching, settling back on the sofa. Turning away, Jisung puts a hand to his other ear as Chan keeps rambling on, trying to catch everything Chan is saying over the crying in the background of the phone call.

"—and then she just backed out last minute, and I have to get going in fifteen minutes! I can't cancel this date for a second time, or he'll never go out with me again," Chan tells him, a slight crackle of the phone line cutting off his voice occasionally. "Can you please just take Jeongin for a few hours? I promise it won't be that long."

Jisung sighs, looking back into the living room. Minho isn't paying attention to him anymore, eyes on his phone. He bites his lip — Minho has met his brother a grand total of two times over the course of their three-month relationship. It's still fairly new between them, and tonight has been the first time spending time together in a while, their busy lives keeping them apart. Jisung had been looking forward to lazing around with his boyfriend all day, get his fill of affection and kisses in. And it would be weird, right? Minho would think it was weird if there's suddenly a kid thrown into the mix, and Jeongin hates Jisung. Chan knows this!

But— his brother sounds desperate, words stumbling over each other as he scrambles to explain the situation to Jisung, and he figures this probably is Chan's last option if he really doesn't want to cancel this date he's going on. Jisung purses his lips indecisively. Chan deserves a day off; the poor guy works his ass off as a single dad with a demanding job and real adult responsibilities on his back, not to mention the actual human child he has to take care of.

"You know I'm bad with kids," Jisung mutters, ignoring the way Minho's eyes shoot up to land on him again.

"You're not bad with kids," Chan assures him on the other side of the line, "Jeongin loves you!"

"He hates me!" Jisung whines, "He literally always cries when he sees me!"

On the phone, Chan laughs. It sounds like he's shuffling things around, and Jeongin's cries briefly stop before they start up again. Chan is cooing quietly for him to stop over the phone, and Jisung sighs. He's gonna regret this.

Sighing, he agrees, looking longingly into the living room where Minho is obviously trying not to eavesdrop.

"Jisungie, Seriously, thank you so much! I owe you!" Chan exclaims, "I'm bringing him over now, okay? My date is at 2, and I'm— Shit, I'm already late!"

Jisung opens his mouth to reply, but Chan has already hung up. His arm holding the phone lowers slowly in front of him. Jisung stares at the big "call ended" flashing across the screen of his phone helplessly, tension settling in his stomach. This is bad, he thinks, this is really bad.

"What's up?"

At the voice behind him, Jisung turns around. Minho is leaning against the doorframe separating Jisung's kitchen and living room, arms crossed. He's in a pair of worn, grey sweatpants and a black hoodie that vaguely looks like Jisung's, round glasses low on his nose, looking so effortlessly good it kind of hurts Jisung's heart.

"Was that your brother?" he asks, a small smile is playing on his lips, head tilted.

Jisung bites his lip and nods, taking two small steps to cross the room and settling in front of Minho. "He needs my help," he says quietly, "He's bringing over my nephew now so I can watch him."

Minho's mouth opens lightly, eyes clearing with understanding, but Jisung is rambling before Minho can even get a word in, trying to explain himself. "I'm sorry, I know we haven't seen each other in a while, but my brother really needed my help... I'll make it up to you, I—“

"Jisung," Minho interrupts with a chuckle, uncrossing his arms to smooth a strand of hair behind Jisung's ear. His cheeks burn, mouth snapping shut. "It's fine! I get it."

He breathes out a sigh of relief, letting a smile spread over his face. "Yeah?"

Minho nods. "Of course."

The immense urge to kiss Minho is too big at that moment, and Jisung can't hold himself back from reaching up, grabbing a hold of Minho's neck, and bring him into a sweet kiss. Minho makes a small sound into it, his hand settling on Jisung's jaw. 

"Thank you," he whispers into the kiss. 

Minho smiles, shaking his head. Their noses brush together with the movement, causing Jisung to scrunch his up with a laugh. 

When they started dating, Jisung had been awfully intimidated by Minho. He was older, a friend of a friend that Jisung happened to run into at a New Years' party five months ago. They had hit it off immediately, talking practically the whole night and catching each other’s eyes across the room when they weren't. Jisung had felt shy around him, but it hadn't felt constricting. It had been new, exciting, and Minho had insisted on going on dates after dates before officially becoming his boyfriend three months ago. 

Their relationship is still new, and Jisung still feels intimidated by his boyfriend at times. Now isn’t one of those times, though, as Minho giggle up his nose when the tips of their noses touch gently. He definitely should've known Minho had a softer side as soon as the guy showed him a picture of three cats on his home screen at that New Years' party. 

Chuckling at the thought, he kisses Minho again, toying with the drawstrings on his hoodie. "I’m sorry again," he says, wincing slightly. 

"Seriously, it’s fine, babe," Minho ensures him, eyes sincere, "I love babies."

Jisung keeps searching his eyes for a while before sighing, mumbling, "Okay."

The doorbell rings at that moment, and Minho grins at him, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before turning to walk to the door. He looks at Jisung from over his shoulder. "Come on," he says, beckoning Jisung over with a gentle smile.

Jisung groans but follows Minho to his front door, settling beside him just as Minho opens it, revealing Chan on the other side. He's dressed up nicely in a white button-up and a long, sleek coat, hair styled off his forehead. His face lights up when he spots Minho, his eyes jumping to Jisung for just a second before he exclaims, “Minho! Good to see you again.”

“You too,” Minho replies, bowing politely before moving to the side so Chan can shuffle inside. Jeongin is sitting on his hip, and Jisung has to admit he looks awfully cute bundled up in a thick coat and a small hat with a ball on top pulled down over his ears. His big eyes are looking around the unfamiliar place warily, pout on his lips. He looks about ready to cry as he eyes Minho and Jisung.

“Um.” Chan looks between them again, seemingly realizing he’s unknowingly intruding on something, “I didn’t realize you had company, Jisung.”

“It’s okay, hyung,” Jisung assures him. "You got here fast."

Chan laughs sheepishly, rubbing his neck. "Yeah, I rushed. I'm kind of late to my date."

Jisung reaches for the stuffed diaper bag hanging on Chan's shoulder, starting to hoist it up on his own shoulder before there's a gentle hand low on his back, another hand grabbing the bag from his. Minho smiles at him briefly, winking, and Jisung doesn't think he's ever been so attracted to his boyfriend.

When he looks back at Chan, his brother is talking quietly to Jeongin, kissing him gently on the cheek. The baby hides his face in Chan's neck, refusing to look at anyone, and Jisung feels kind of bad for the poor guy. He would be sad too if he were left in his own care, even for a few hours.

Chan glances up again, pursing his lips. "He's a little grumpy from his nap earlier," he explains with a light laugh. "But I gotta go now. He hasn't had lunch yet, but everything you need should be in that bag."

Chan gestures to the bag that Minho is holding, and then, without any warning, he's handing Jeongin over to Jisung, who squeaks and scrambles to adjust the baby in his arms. It’s slightly awkward — he knows how to hold a baby, obviously he knows that, it’s just that this one baby would rather be anywhere than in his arms. Jeongin squirms, twisting around to stare at Chan in betrayal while reaching a hand out for his dad. He lets out a small whimper, and before Jisung knows what’s happening, he bursts out crying.

Chan winces, leaning down to kiss Jeongin’s cheek. “I’m sorry, baby,” he coos, “Daddy will be back soon.”

Jeongin just keeps crying in Jisung’s arms, his little arms desperately trying to reach his dad as Chan backs slowly out of the door. He seems slightly troubled to leave his crying child, and Jisung totally gets it; the sound of it is heartwrenching. 

“He’ll stop crying soon,” Chan eventually assures them, nodding his head as if he's assuring himself too, grabbing the door as he turns to leave. “I’ll call if anything changes.”

Jisung nods, trying to keep his own tears at bay as Jeongin sobs at the sight of his dad disappearing behind the front door, turning to look up at Jisung with the widest, saddest eyes he has ever seen.

Jisung looks to Minho helplessly and finds him watching them with a fond look on his face. When he notices Jisung's panicked look, he kicks into motion, striding forward and reaching for Jeongin.

“Here, let me take him,” he offers. 

Jisung hands him over gladly, watching as Minho hoists the baby up, cradling him close to his chest and swaying a little on his feet. By some kind of miracle, the cries die down almost immediately, turning into small whimpers as Minho gazes down at Jeongin with a smile, humming slightly in his throat.

Jisung stares at his boyfriend in awe. That— That was definitely not what he expected would happen. Minho just glances up at him innocently, like he hasn’t just rearranged Jisung’s whole perception of him. And there he thought he couldn’t possibly find his boyfriend any more attractive. 

What a fool he had been. 

There’s no excuse for the way his heart jumps in his chest when Minho bounces Jeongin gently in his arms and the boy, albeit a bit tentative, _smiles_. Minho chuckles as well, face merging into a face of feigned shock. The baby eats it up, of course, letting out a quiet, slightly less hesitant giggle.

Minho glances up again. “I think he likes me.”

Speechless, Jisung just stares. “Yeah,” he mutters.

Jeongin stays teary for a while after Chan leaves, sniffling quietly but seemingly content with being in Minho's arms. There was a little fuss when Minho had to justle him to get his coat and hat off, but once he was able to hide his face in Minho's neck again, everything seemed to be good.

And Minho apparently seems to know how to read the baby too, settling on the sofa with him in his lap expertly, rocking him until his sad little sniffles die down.

Jisung plops down beside them on the couch, watching as Minho works his magic, slightly in shock and slightly in love. Minho appears to have some sort of calming effect on the baby, and truthfully, Jisung can relate, but the sight just completely melts his heart and makes his knees weak at the same time.

It's not long before there are various toys spread out over Jisung's living room floor, Jeongin laying back on a blanket while Minho and Jisung try to get his attention, Jisung dangling a stuffed bear over his head, Minho making _adorable_ faces that Jisung can’t help but get distracted with.

"He's so grumpy," Jisung mumbles, sighing, a little dejected when Jeongin refuses to play with them.

Minho giggles and lays down beside Jeongin on the floor. Jisung rests his head on Minho's stomach, grabbing Jeongin's socked feet.

”He’s just sad because his dad just left him with two strangers,” Minho reasons. 

Jisung probs his head up on an arm, frowning down at Minho. “I’m literally his uncle.”

”He doesn’t know that!” Minho laughs, “Don’t feel bad, he’s just a baby.”

Grumbling, Jisung lays back down. “I don’t feel bad,” he mumbles.

Suddenly, there's a suspicious smell wafting through the living room. Jeongin wriggles against the blanket. Jisung shoots up from his lying position.

"Jeonginnie," he moans, "Seriously?"

Minho frowns, then sniffs the baby's bottom. He scrunches his nose. 

"I'll change him," Jisung offers, "If you make lunch."

Minho agrees easily, so Jisung lifts up Jeongin and settles him on his hip before snatching the diaper bag off the floor. Minho pulls him in for a chaste peck on the lips over Jeongin's head, and it all feels awfully domestic and _fitting_ , somehow. 

Jisung trudges into the bathroom with rosy cheeks.

The diaper bag is more than stuffed with Jeongin's things, and Chan seems to think his baby is going to need at least ten diapers and three changes of clothes while Jisung is babysitting, the contents of the bag almost falling out when he unzips the bursting side pockets.

At least there's a small fold-out mat that Jisung lays out on the floor of his bathroom before lowering Jeongin down to lay on his back. 

"Your dad may be an idiot," he mumbles to Jeongin, who just stares up at him with big eyes, "But he's a prepared idiot, I'll give him that."

Jeongin kicks him on the knee as he gets started on the jumpsuit he's wearing, wiggling and rolling to the side and trying to scoot away from him. He seems way more interested in Jisung's bathroom than the man himself, reaching out as far as he can and grabbing a discarded shirt, dragging it closer before moving it to his mouth.

"Ah, no, Jeonginnie," Jisung says, snatching the dirty shirt before Jeongin can stuff it in his mouth. He throws it out of the way, mumbling to himself as he gets to work on the war zone that is his diaper, "I should've brought a toy for you, shouldn't I?"

Wide, glassy eyes stare up at him. 

"Are you judging me?" he asks, in disbelief. "Come on, I can't be that bad. I'm changing your poopy diaper, aren't I?"

Jeongin blinks. Stares.

"Okay, Jesus," he relents. "You make a good point."

Jeongin kicks his feet and offers Jisung a babble of sounds before sticking his fist in his mouth, soaking it in drool. 

"Could you at least pretend to like me?" he asks the baby, "So my boyfriend doesn't think I'm, like... Incapable of taking care of a baby?" 

Jeongin offers him various babbling sounds as an answer, chewing on his hand with his gums.

”I’m not incapable,” he informs him, struggling with the buttons as Jeongin keeps kicking his legs. “See? I just changed your stinky ass. How’s that for incapable?”

“Ah!” Jeongin says.

”Exactly.”

When the fresh diaper is secured and the jumpsuit is back on, Jeongin seems to liven up a bit, making little reaching motions at Jisung, who hoists him up, sitting him on his lap. 

They stare at each other for a while before Jisung sighs. “I think I love him,” he tells Jeongin quietly. 

Jeongin makes a small sound and wiggles in his hold, a chubby hand reaching out and smacking on Jisung’s face, trailing his small, sticky fingers over his brows.

”Don’t tell him I said that, though” he says seriously, closing his eyes when Jeongin’s grubby fingers starts adventuring downwards. “I mean it.”

Jeongin pokes his mouth with a finger, cute little baby noises leaving his mouth before he grabs at Jisung’s lips, pulling them towards himself. Jisung pretends to bite at his fingers, and Jeongin lets out a small shriek, laughing and showing a toothless smile that looks an awful lot like Chan’s. Jisung feels his heart squeeze painfully.

He grins at the baby playfully. "Oh, _now_ you laugh?"

He lifts up Jeongin in front of him by his armpits, chuckling when Jeongin gives him a cheeky smile, little gums showing where he has stuck his fingers back in his mouth. 

"You're all better now?" he asks. Jeongin babbles around his soaked fist, feet kicking the air. "Alright, let's go then."

Minho has lunch ready when he returns to the kitchen, passing over a considerably cleaner and happier baby to Minho, who bounces him, earning a little giggle from Jeongin.

"You're all clean?" Minho coos, "Ah, you're happy now, yes you are! You just needed a change, didn't you?"

Jisung rolls his eyes, taking over the pot on the stove to hide his smile. He's never seen Minho act like this before, and it only makes fondness grow for his boyfriend, love blossoming where uncertainty ravaged before. 

"Are you ready to eat?" Minho continues behind him. "Yes? Ah, you're so cute, aren't you?"

Getting Jeongin to eat is an entirely other headache. They try with some steamed broccoli and a boiled egg, letting him grab them with his small fingers and bring them to his mouth himself.

Looking back, it was definitely a disaster waiting to happen, and Jeongin ends up with smeared egg yolk all over his face, broccoli on the floor and on Minho's lap. Not even half of the food actually makes it into Jeongin's mouth, and Jisung winces as another piece of broccoli is tossed to the floor, Jeongin watching and letting out an _ahh_ as it smudges on the tiles.

Minho chuckles fondly, wiping Jeongin around the mouth with the blue bib around his neck.

In the end, Jisung scavengers the diaper bag for some pudding they can feed the demon child, coming up lucky. Again, Chan may be an idiot, but he _is_ a good father. 

Feeding the pudding to Jeongin proves to be a much easier task, and Jisung even gets a small laugh out of him, making silly faces in between bites. Jeongin makes another _ah!_ noise, bouncing in Minho's lap with a shriek.

Jisung feels himself beaming, looking up to make sure Minho noticed. Minho just chuckles, eyes fond, and Jisung flushes, going back to feeding Jeongin. 

It's around three o'clock when his phone rings again. Three pairs of eyes turn to look at it from the floor, Jisung groaning as he heaves himself up from the floor.

"Hey," Jisung greets, wandering into the kitchen. Jeongin doesn't seem to care that he's leaving, all attention on picking up everything in his reach and showing it to Minho to get a reaction.

From the other side of the phone, Chan's voice crackles, "Hey! Everything well?"

"Yeah," Jisung says, settling in the kitchen with one hip leaning against the counter. From here, he still has a clear view of Minho interacting with Jeongin. "Jeongin is all happy now. He loves Minho."

Chan chuckles, surprised. "Oh, really? He doesn't do well with strangers usually."

 _Of course he doesn't_ Jisung thinks and looks at Minho making the most ridiculous faces to get Jeongin to laugh. Of course, Minho would be the exception to that. Of course.

"Yep, stopped crying as soon as Minho held him and everything," he says, shaking his head. "Can you believe that? I'm his uncle, and he doesn't even like me!"

"'Course he does!" Chan objects.

"He really doesn’t, you're just in denial about your evil baby."

Chan snorts down the line, and Jisung can imagine him shaking his head fondly. They've had this conversation too many times since Jisung held Jeongin for the first time at the hospital, watching in horror as the newborn burst into heartwrenching tears almost immediately.

"I just called to check up," Chan says, ignoring Jisung's comment. "Did you feed him something?"

"Yep, little man loved his disgusting baby food. You can rest assured, it's going way better than expected," Jisung says, eyeing the way Jeongin apparently has had enough of sitting on the floor, little arms reaching out to Minho, who giggles and lifts him up, "What about your date, hyung?"

A surprised laugh sounds down the line, and Chan sounds almost a little bashful when he says, "It's good, uh, yeah. Really good."

"Oh, shit!" Jisung exclaims, only remembering to lower his voice halfway through when Minho's head shoots up to glare at him, Jeongin held close to his chest. "I'm happy for you!"

Chan chuckles. "Thank you," he says, and then quieter, "Look, I'll talk to you about it later. Tell Jeongin and Minho I said hi.”

After they hang up, Minho comes shuffling into the Kitchen with the baby cuddled against one of his shoulders, a small blanket draped over the other. Jeongin is hugging him around the neck, face squished adorably against Minho's shoulder as he stares at Jisung with those big, sparkly eyes of his.

The display looks awfully cute, almost like the domestic bliss Jisung hadn't even _considered_ for them, not yet anyway. He could see it in the future, maybe, Minho holding their child on his shoulder, in their apartment. He feels heat prickle down his neck at the thought.

"I think we should put him down for a nap," Minho says, "Here, hold him for a minute."

And then, for the second time that day, he suddenly has his arms full of one squirmy baby, who lets out a small whimper at being passed over to someone new, peering up at Jisung with beady eyes. He is a cute baby, there’s no doubt about that. His brother did a good job with this one after all.

"Hey, Jeonginnie," he coos, bouncing him a little. Jeongin burrows his face into Jisung’s shoulder, eyes dropping slowly. Jisung snorts, caressing a finger over his cheek. Sleepy baby.

He's never been good with small babies, but it's never particularly bothered him before. Sure, Jeongin is cool enough when he visits Chan, only staring Jisung with big, confused eyes like he's asking "who are you?" before he eventually decides that Jisung is good enough.

Before, babies had been the furthest thing on his mind, but back then, he also hadn't known his boyfriend's apparently some kind of baby-whisperer, cooing and playing and being absolutely amazing with his little nephew. 

Heart jumps in his chest underneath where Jeongin has a little hand fisted in the fabric of his shirt.   
  


When he enters the bedroom, Minho has built a little nest with pillows in the middle of Jisung's bed, covers pushed up around it. The diaper bag is sitting open on the bed too, the contents spilling out. Minho beams at him. "He can sleep here," he explains, pointing at the bed before moving to take Jeongin from him.

They change Jeongin in the bathroom again, Minho entertaining him while Jisung gets the job done. It’s much quicker with Jeongin distracted, and Jisung’s cheeks hurt from how hard he’s smiling at Minho successfully making a sleepy, slightly grumpy Jeongin giggle.

They slip out of the bedroom quietly after tucking Jeongin in and stroking over the sparse hair on his head until his heavy eyes fell shut, leaving the door open in case he wakes up.

Falling back on the couch together, Jisung cuddles into Minho's embrace, feeling the reverberations in his chest as he chuckles. Jisung kisses his neck softly, feeling gentle fingertips tracing up his spine through his shirt.

"Mh," he hums, goosebumps rising where Minho is touching him, "I think I could use a nap myself."

Minho snorts, "Me too. Kids are exhausting."

Jisung nods, hesitating for only a second before admitting, "I didn't know you liked kids so much."

Minho hums. "I have a lot of younger cousins. Jeongin reminds me of them a little."

Jisung raises his head from Minho's chest to look at him. "Yeah?" he asks,

"Kids like me."

"Babies definitely don't like me," he says, laughing humorlessly.

Minho frowns, reaching up to tuck a piece of hair behind Jisung’s ear. "I'm sure Jeongin likes you. He just misses his dad a little today, it's perfectly normal for his age.”

"It is?"

Minho hums.

Jisung sighs. "See, I didn't even know that. I'm literally clueless about babies. Maybe they can feel a hopeless vibe coming off me, or like, vibrations-"

"Babe, shut up," Minho chuckles, “You’re not clueless about babies, why do you think Chan trusted you to babysit Jeongin? And you’re definitely not incapable.”

Jisung’s mouth pops open, eyes squinting suspiciously at Minho. He didn’t think he mentioned—

He sighs in defeat and drops back down onto Minho's chest, hugging his body closer to his own. 

"Thank you for being such a good sport about this," he murmurs, "You were a really big help."

Minho just hums as he tangles one hand into Jisung's hair, running his fingertips over his scalp.

They put on a new movie, something they have both seen before. It's almost as if Chan hadn't called earlier that day, and Jisung can _almost_ pretend that he has his boyfriend all to himself, maybe coax him into some sleepy kisses on the couch, but- no, the sound on the TV is almost turned all the way down because there's a sleeping baby in Jisung's bedroom, and Jisung feels ready to pass out from exhaustion himself.

"Hey, hyung," he mumbles.

Minho hums above him, his hand still moving absentmindedly in Jisung's locks. 

"Do you think you would want kids someday?"

His heart races in his chest as the question hangs in the air between them. Perhaps it's a little risky, a little foolish, but Jisung just wants to know. Minho would make a great father one day.

”Mh,” Minho hums quietly, “I would like to adopt a child, I think.”

Jisung looks up at Minho. “Yeah?”

Minho shrugs, turning to look down at Jisung. Their noses almost touch.

”I haven’t thought about it that much,” he says, voice low, “I wouldn’t wanna do it alone. With the right guy, maybe.”

Jisung feels his heart thump, and they’re definitely having this conversation a couple of years too early, but his mouth is quicker than his brain, and Jisung is unable to hold back as he blurts out, “I love you.”

A smile spreads on Minho’s face, eyes crinkling in the corners. “I know,” he whispers.

Frowning, Jisung sits up. Then it clicks and— 

“You heard me talking to Jeongin in the bathroom,” he accuses, groaning when Minho giggles, pulling him back into a hug.

”I’m sorry,” he laughs, patting Jisung on the head, “It was just too sweet. I didn’t know you were gonna confess your feeling for me to him.”

Jisung makes a pained sound into Minho’s chest.

”But for the record,” Minho says above him, “I love you too.”


End file.
